scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sawgirl/Hallu-Animation Topic Number 1
Subject: SCP 371-X Topic: Hallu-animation: "The Picture Frame" After the containment of SCP 371-X-1, agent Dickens, the sole survivor of the attack in the Wishing Tree Psychiatric Hospital talks about certain things referring to the subject itself. The following is a audio log between agent Dickens and Dr. W. § § § BEGIN AUDIO LOG*** § Dr. W walks into the room where agent Dickens was sitting, currently drinking his coffee* Dr. W: Good evening, John. How are you? Dickens: I.. I feel a bit.. disoriented... but fine..so far.. Dr. W: Have you been having any nightmares of seeing the subject? Dickens: Yes.. every night.. I.. I would feel her presence.. and.. 2 more people would stand beside her. And they were.. staring at me... Dr. W: Can you describe the 2 people standing beside her? Dickens: Um... One... I.. I can't describe the one who was standing on the right, but.. if my memory serves, I remember the man, standing on the left side of her. Dr. W: Explain. Dickens: Caucasian male, about.. 6' 6" if I am correct.. and.. what was odd about him was... He had white hair. Pure white hair, I believe.. dyed white.. Dr. W: Can you compare him to this man? § Dr. W pulls out a picture off a document and shows it to Dickens* Dickens: Who's this? Dr. W: This is Doctor REDACTED. Male, 23 years of age, presumed to be missing, or dead. He came from Southern California because of his interest of the 'Special Case'. Dickens: Him? I know him.. He's the son of Doctor Friendly, the ex-chief neurosurgeon of St. Lucius Hospital. Dr. W: I see.. Would you like to tell me about the experience with the subject? § Dickens nodded, taking a sip of his coffee* Dickens: Let me tell ya. That EXPLICIT almost got some of us.. Like I said, doc. The whole hallway turned into entrails, and in the middle, we saw that girl, all bloodied up... I believe she was... eating... the poor victim. Then suddenly, some of the agents... got killed when she.. moved her hands up... as if she was holding a picture frame and poking something that was unneccesary! Then afterwards... after she snapped out.. the deceased agents.. disappeared.. along with the entrails. Dr. W: So, what you are attempting to say, is that she is capable of some kind of hallucination? Dickens: Well.. possibly.. I don't know. I felt like.. I was lucid dreaming, but it was real. I don't know if she has telepathy, or I don't know. Dr. W: Okay. You are free to go now, Dickens. Dickens: Thank you. § END LOG* As what we could expect, the whole site was talking about the ability of the subject. We decided to temporary move subject 371-X to the Site-19 for further tests, but to my disappointment, they decided to test out the subject on a Keter-class. The first Keter class was none other than SCP-106. After the subject entered inside of the chamber of 106, she didn't create any negative reactions what so ever. The following is a audio log that was recorded during the test... *BEGIN AUDIO LOG* Dr. M: Okay.. test number 1 ignitiated. Subject number 371-X is about to enter the chamber of subject number 106 for the ability testing. Are you ready 371-X? 371-X: Mind filling me in on some info? Dr. M: SCP-106 is a humanoid in the state of decompossition. Attempt not to get hurt subject number 371-X. He is far more dangerous than any other. 371-X: Even 682? 895? 096? I can go on forever. Let's do this. § Door to the SCP-106 opens and SCP 371-X enters inside it's chamber* Dr. M: Do you see him? 371-X: Yup... that is one ugly EXPLICIT. He's so disgusting. § 106 notices the presence of 371-X and gets up* 371-X: He's in motion. Dr. M: Good. Tell me when he gets close to you.. 371-X: 10 meters and counting.. 9....8....7.....6.....5......4......3...2...1.... § static can be heard as 106 is heard screaming* Dr. M: Quick! Activate the motion cameras! Dr. O: Motion cameras, on. § 106 is seen floating and holding his neck, choking sounds can be heard* Dr. M: She's killing him! Dr. O: What is she doing?? What is that?? Look! Something is in motion! § The motion cameras show a weird like protrusion wrapping around 106* Dr: M: Quick! We need to taze her! Activate the stunners! § a few MTF men came out to the chamber, instantly stunning 371-X. She drops 106 and falls to the ground* 371-X: *falls to the ground, hitting her arm in the process* § END LOG* Addendum: 371-X broke her arm during impact, breaking a bone.. the medical unit quickly acted, bandaging up her arm. Surprisingly, in a few days, her bone marrow healed on it's own. She wore a wrapping around her hand, because she couldn't move it for 2 weeks, a minor side effect from the stun guns.. Category:Blog posts